Dibujos en papel
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Mojo y Princesa están en la cárcel.


_Aquí un fic de Mojo y Princesa. Es más un experimento casi improvisado que me apeteció escribir sólo porque sí (?  
_ _Y digo que este fic es un experimento porque quiero ver qué tal se me da escribir una interacción entre Mojo y Princesa  
_ _Tengo Netflix así que puedo ver los capítulos de la caricatura una y otra vez, y últimamente estoy repitiendo los capítulos donde aparece Princesa, me llamó la atención su forma de interactuar con Mojo_ _, es algo curioso de ver jaja Quiero decir, son diferentes, pero son parecidos de cierta forma extraña_

 _La verdad es que el siguiente año comenzaré a subir un nuevo fanfic (ya he escrito cuatro capítulos pero aún no he subido nada, ya dije que es para el siguiente año) en tal fanfic interactuaran muchos personajes, así que es normal que quiera subir algunos one-shots en los que practique tal interacción._

 _Amo a los villanos de esta serie, son tan fascinantes, me encantaría que hubieran más fics sobre ellos._

* * *

 **Dibujos en papel**

Qué cosas pasan, ¿no?

Princesa estaba encerrada en su celda (su celda personal, eh), la habían arrestado por disparar rayos con sus armas en el parque (no pregunten, los detalles sobran). No importaba, su papi tenía suficiente dinero para pagar un excelente abogado, y si eso no funciona, puede sobornar al juez. Mientra tanto, tenía que pasar unas horas encerrada en prisión; tenía algunas comodidades en su celda, como su cama, un armario, un candelabro, las paredes bien tapizadas y el suelo alfombrado (cuando se tiene dinero, los policías hacen lo que se les ordena).

La niña estaba con sus crayones y un cuaderno, haciendo un plan para derrotar a las Superpoderosas. Hizo un dibujito de ella misma cortandole la cabeza a las heroínas, pero como no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, desechó la idea, arrancó la hoja de su cuaderno, la hizo una pelota de papel y la arrojó con frustración. La pelota de papel chocó contra la pared para finalmente caer en la alfombra.

Empezó a garabatear mientras escuchaba cómo encerraban a alguien en la celda de enfrente. Con un poco de curiosidad volteó hacia aquella celda, descubriendo que su ocupante no era menos que Mojo Jojo, el peor enemigo de las Superpoderosas. No pudo evitar soltar un comentario.

—Qué tonto mono, perdió de nuevo contra las Superpoderosas. Si vieras lo patético que te ves en este momento, Mojo.— dijo la niña, hablando engreídamente.

—¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡tengo de vecina a la mocosa odiosa!— se molestó Mojo al verla, rápidamente se puso a la defensiva—. Por si no te has dado cuenta, niñita, ¡tú estás en la misma situación que yo!

Princesa se enojó, ya que era verdad, pero es que siempre insultaba sin pensar. No mostró su enojo y humillación, en cambió se siguió mostrando arrogante.

—Para que lo sepas, mi papi vendrá a sacarme de aquí pronto, y en cambio tú te quedarás aquí, ¡pudriéndote en prisión!

—¿A sí? ¡Pues sólo para que lo sepas yo ya tengo planeado mi brillante escape! Pronto volveré a las calles con un plan nuevo para destruir a las Chicas Superpoderosas. Y yo, a diferencia de ti, me baso en mi intelecto y genialidad. No todos contamos con el dinero de papi como tú, ¡mocosa malcriada e insignificante que no podría hacer nada por sí misma!

—Oh, comete una banana, mono bobo.

—¡Ya basta!— gritó con irritación—. ¡No quiero que te dirijas a mí por el resto de nuestra estadía en este mugriento lugar!

—Como quieras.— aceptó ella, indiferente.

Princesa continuó con su tarea de dibujar un plan para destruir a las Superpoderosas. Se dedicó a dibujarlas atadas de cabeza sobre una piscina de ácido; arrancó la hoja con coraje, recordando que a las chicas el ácido no les hace nada, arrojó la bola de papel hacia la pared, al igual que la anterior. Se puso a dibujar un poco más, sin obtener buenos resultados, provocando que rayara con furia todo lo que había trazado, arrancó la hoja y la rompió en pedacitos.

Mientras tanto, Mojo caminaba de un lado a otro en su celda, hablando consigo mismo sobre sus planes de capturar y destruir a las superheroínas, eventualmente soltó sus malvadas carcajadas de villano. Sus constantes monólogos y su risa irritante hacían que Princesa se desesperara. ¡Y odiaba tanto que a él se le ocurrieran ideas y a ella no!

—¡Y después de que destruya a esas Superpoderosas, la ciudad será mía! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!— exclamó Mojo, pero en ese momento una pelota de papel le golpeó en la cabeza. Él le dirigió a Princesa una mirada acusatoria.

—Ay, lo siento, no me fijé en dónde tiraba mi basura.— dijo la niña con falsa inocencia.

Mojo gruñó, pero decidió ignorarla y seguir pensando en sus planes. Después de escapar tendría que vengarse, pero primero tenía que descansar, así que su plan malvado lo llevaría a cabo el día siguiente; necesitaría crear un robot gigante que destruya la ciudad, ¡o mejor tres robots! pero serían sólo una distracción para que las niñas estén ocupadas y no se den cuenta de que secuestrará al alcalde para...

Otra pelota de papel le golpeó la cabeza.

—¡¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso?! ¡Estoy intentando pensar en un PLAN MALVADO para DESTRUIR a las Chicas Superpoderosas!

—¡¿Y si mejor lo haces guardando silencio?! ¡Estoy tratando de pensar un plan para DESTRUIR A ESAS TONTAS SUPERPODEROSAS!— gritó la niña con una horrible voz irritante.

—Siento decepcionarte, pero no dará resultado. Tu cabeza vacía jamás podrá idear un plan que podría competir con un plan fabricado con una mente brillante como la mía.

—Si eres tan brillante, ¿por qué estás encerrado en la cárcel?

—¡Cállate, niña! ¡que tú estás en la misma situación que yo!— le gritó, poniendo fin a esa discusión por ahora.

Ambos siguieron en lo suyo, o al menos Princesa fingió hacerlo. La niña se había puesto a hacer un dibujo de las Superpoderosas pateándolo el trasero a Mojo, cuando terminó el dibujo, dio una sonrisa malvada, dobló el papel formando un aviocito y lo arrojó para que éste cayera en la celda de Mojo.

Mojo notó el avión de papel caer, sabiendo que lo había enviado Princesa. Lo desdobló, descubriendo el ofensivo dibujo, el cual le hizo enfurecer.

—¡Princesa! ¡ya deja tus infantiles intentos de querer molestarme! ¡si me sigues interrumpiendo, te vas a arrepentir!

Princesa le mostró la lengua para burlarse, pero al segundo siguiente una pelota de papel le cayó en la cabeza.

—¡Oye!— se enojó la niña, tomó su cuaderno y lo arrojó para que le cayera a Mojo en la cara—. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

—¡Me las pagarás, mocosa maleducada!— Mojo hizo lo mismo, tomó el cuaderno y se lo arrojó en la cara, haciendo que la niña tropezara y cayera hacia atrás.

—¡Ahh! ¡Te odio!— gritó la niña.

Un policía se acercó a ambas celdas.

—Shh. Silencio.— los regañó el policía.

—Cállate tú.— dijo Princesa, arrojandole una pelota de papel al policía.

Ambos vilanos se burlaron del oficial y éste se fue muy indignado. Al menos lo había conseguido, ya estaban guardando silencio.

Princesa recogió su cuaderno, arreglando las hojas maltratadas, y se puso a dibujar cualquier cosa. Jamás admitiría que, aunque es un poco evidente, envidiaba a Mojo por su habilidad de crear grandes planes. Era un tonto, pero un tonto inteligente, podía imaginar cosas que Princesa jamás podría. Pero, ¡vamos! Princesa sólo es una niña, no podía hacer más que causar destrucción con sus armas compradas y sus planes nunca le salían bien por ser demasiado crédulos. En cambio Mojo sí le daba pelea a las Superpoderosas, por algo él era su peor enemigo, el villano más temido de la ciudad.

Princesa no podía idear un plan para destruir a las Superpoderosas, por eso desde hace un rato estaba pensando en que... tal vez debería pedirle ayuda a Mojo. Pero no lo haría otra vez. Era demasiado orgullosa como para pedir ayuda. Cada villano tenía que ir por su cuenta en intentar destruirlas, aún cuando ninguno tenía oportunidad. Aún así...

—¿Por qué pienso que de todos los villanos tú eres el indicado para destruirlas?— se dijo la niña mientras garabateaba un dibujo de Mojo atrapando a las Superpoderosas.

* * *

 _mi idea era hacer un fanfic random, suponiendo que Princesa siente una especie de odio/admiración hacia Mojo, ¿que no es interesante algo así? (wow, necesito explotar esa idea en un futuro)_

 _Para mis lectores que esperan que continue "La batalla de las diosas" les digo que tendrán el capítulo posiblemente el siguiente mes. He tenido unos problemitas de inspiración, además de que... me operaron hace unos días (después de ello no podía ni levantarme xD )  
_

 _Aprovecho para pedirles que pasen a leer mi fanfic de Frozen llamado "Eternidad" créanme, no se arrepentirán._


End file.
